Raindrops
by Kion Blizzards
Summary: Story about a Jolteon whose family were killed in a raid and a Sylveon who went through loneliness. They met by chance and made a promise with each other when they were all Eevee, but then she had to move away, leaving the Jolteon behind. However, it was the promise that helped him live on to the day their paths crossed again.
1. I

**Chapter I : The day I met you**

"Give it back to me!" Ran shouted in tears.

"What're you gonna do about this?" the Sneasel asked, tossing her strap bag left and right in midair.

Ran bit her lips, sobbing. She could do nothing about it. She was too weak, and she was outnumbered. Those three Pokemon shared an evil smile. They were feeling satisfied from bullying her out in the open.

"What's the matter? Not so tough anymore?"

The Sneasel knocked Ran at her back. A sharp pain ran through her body, making her stumble over on the cold ground. She stared at them angrily, but those eyes soon changed to surrender. What could she possibly do?

"You might be tough when you're with your sister, but now you're alone and that's a different story."

She cringed at those words. As if these physical torture had not been enough for them. Memories of the past started flowing back, the bitterness tearing down her sanity. Now, it just hurted her heart to realize how vulnerable she could be without her beloved sibling standing by her side, giving her more strength to counter difficulties.

As things seemed hopeless, a deep voice brought hope onto her chest.

"Hey, leave her alone!"

She turned around and standing between her and those bullies was an Eevee with an azure scarf. Stars were spinning around his body, eager to fly straight at the three and pin them to the ground just as what they did to her.

"Look what we've got here!" The Sneasel mocked sarcastically, "Outsiders don't belong here. Get lost!"

"You know what? What you're doing bugs me!" The Eevee replied, taking steps fowards. His eyes turned fierce as the pressure he was exerting even got into her nerves, forcing the bullies to take more steps backwards. Seizing the chance, the Sneasel grabbed Ran's ear and pulled her up.

"Aren't you gonna play a hero and save her?" He said.

"I don't care about saving her or call myself a hero. It annoys me so stop it or I'll stop you," the Eevee replied.

"Big talk, no action! You're j-"

Just before he could finish his sentence, stars flew straight at his minions, knocking right out the consciousness of the first one. The other two could not make a move when the Eevee had already been above their head, slamming straight down an iron tail. Sneasel turned back, charged a ray of ice beam at Eevee but could only freeze his minion into a solid cube of ice.

"What the..."

Right then, he felt a shadow coming at his back and as he turned around, Eevee thrust his fist right into the stomach, sending the Sneasel flying.

"You little brat... I'll smash you..."

"That's too bad... You've already fainted."

With that said, the Sneasel fell flat on his face, immobilized. Ran stared at the Eevee for a long time before decided to speak up.

"How did you manage to defeat them in one move?" She asked, still shivering from both the fight between them and the scare they had induced on her previously.

"Not that hard if your level is high enough," the Eevee replied without hesitation. However, she could sense a strong irritation forming on every words of his.

"I believe this is yours."

The Eevee gave Ran her strap bag. She immediately held it tightly inside her arms before putting it on her shoulders. After all, it was the gift from her parents on her fifth hatchday celebration. She treasured it more than anything else.

"Thanks..." Ran said mildly.

"Don't thank me. I did not do it for you," the Eevee replied, cold as ice. "It only gets my nerves running to see one of my kind was mistreated badly like that."

Ran folded her ears in half, tears emerging from her eyes. Nonetheless, she quickly wiped those away.

"By the way, what's your... name?"

Just as she wanted to ask about his name, the Eevee had disappeared. A sense of lost filled her soul eventually. Picking up the bag, she headed for her house. Twilight was approaching at the horizon. Dim rays of light scattered here and there along the muddy road after the summer rain. She could not get her mind off his silhoutte. Shaking off the thought, she walked home.

...

"I'm home..."

The wooden door opened slowly, but... there was no reply, only a complete silience devoured the former laughter and cheerful greeting. Collapsing right at the doormat, Ran cried out desperately. Why would Arceus make her go through this? Why can't she have a normal life like the others?

There were times suicidal thoughts ran into her mind. Ironically, she could not do it. She wanted it, but the smile, the joy, the promise that she had crossed her paw with her sister swiftly parted away those tragedies.

"Sis..." The family picture came into view. It had been a long time... Ran trekked her paw across the crystallized frame, and stopped at an image of a beaming Glaceon who was looking straight at her with proud eyes.

She could not deal with the reminiscence of that day. It was too abrupt, too violent, too... devastating. There were only a pair of crimson red eyes that haunted her dreams from dreams, and an evil laugh before strings of blood clouded her vision. Her vision went on and off, her head struggling to think straight.

Closing the door, she leaned against the concrete wall. Then, from nowhere, a soothing melody went with the breeze, bringing harmony into her soul before lying deep down inside her heart. Curiosity got it ways. She followed the sound, and spotted a familiar shadow behind a tree. It was the Eevee who saved her previously.

"Hi. What're you doing here?"

"I come here whenever I'm sad," the Eevee replied, seemingly not noticing her appearance right next to him. It lasted for a second, though, before he retaliated with a bit of annoyance, "Wh-what? You again?"

Ran chuckled slightly. She somehow enjoyed his annoyed face rather than the anger that he had shown earlier. Sitting down right beside him, Ran looked down the grass. Her act did surprise the Eevee a little; yet, he went on playing the melody she had heard.

"You still haven't answer me what your name is," she said timidly.

"What is it to you?" he asked back, and there came silence.

"The name's Rei," was the reply the Eevee gave after a while.

"That's a nice name." Ran smiled, "Did your mom name you?"

"I named myself. My mom wasn't around and never was." Rei punched into the tree, breaking its into half. Ran was both terrified and in someway, felt sad for him.

"Do you have a... family?" Ran could not help herself from asking that question. It was sadness in Rei's eyes that somehow bore the same resemblance with the way she had been looking at the world since her sister's death. She just wanted to confirm it.

Rei answered with a bit of confusion, "No, actually yes. I don't know who are my parents, but I used to have a brother and a sister, before they were eaten... alive, in front of my bear eyes."

"E-eaten?" Ran recoiled with shock.

"A beserked Pokemon broke into the treehouse where we lived," Rei lowered his voice, his eyes becoming more depressed. "It got them. I tried to fight back, but I was too weak back then. I could barely make it out alive, but... they didn't."

"That was awful..."

"That monster took everything away from me." Rei stood up, staring soullessly at the sunset going down at the northen mountain ranges. He suddenly held his arm tightly, gritting his teeth together, "Eversince I found myself in this town, I got pushed around like trash. I get it, I'm an outsider. No one wants me."

His words were filled with unjusticed sufferings. Ran could sense that clearly from the way he turned his back at her, facing the ground. Still, what could she say at this point? She once thought that she was the only Pokemon who went through the death of somebody you loved most. No, it was more precisely to say that her parents _abandoned_ her in the first place...

"Look, sorry for all of this. I just don't have anyone to share this with. Sometimes, I wish someone would know my name and I would have a place to call home," Rei said tiredly.

"I'll be your friend," Ran replied bluntly, sincere smile forming on her face.

"You're joking right. I know you're trying to cheer me u-"

"No, I meant it!" Ran shouted, closing her eyes, "How about we meet here everyday before sunset? We can talk and what the sunset together."

Another smile blossomed on her face again. Rei widened his eyes in disbelief at first, but through the way Ran was speaking to him, she really meant it.

"Thanks..."

"Don't thanks me. We're friends now."

"You're right..."

It went on peacefully like that. The sorrows slowly faded away as they spoke in the light of a glorious sunset. Ran smiled more and so did Rei. It all went on so happily that on the day the letter arrived, everything just... changed.

* * *

Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon or any franchises. They belong to their respectful owners and creators.


	2. II

**Chapter II: Reminiscence**

Drizzle tapped gently outside. The clashing ambiance interwove with the relentless darkness, shaping the nightfall. Ran curled up inside her blanket, struggling to put herself to sleep. She could not keep herself from thinking about the departure tomorrow. A moment afterwards, the wind suddenly roared loudly outside the window, hurling down the trees.

Consciousness slapped hard into her confused state. The melody resonated, and instinctively, she followed the rhythm, just to ease away the tension she was having previously. Then, she thought about him. Rei meant too much to her, but as if destiny had been playing with them. She burst into tears, tears of agony and misery.

...

"Rei, ever thought of joining a rescue team?"

The two Eevee sat in the sunset again, but this time, there was a nice basket of freshly picked oran berries. Rei snatched one and hastily took a bite. Ran was munching on hers as well. It took him a long time before words started coming out, though it wasn't like what she had anticipated.

"I hate them. They're too late. Never gonna be one of them."

She got his nerves racing again, for the third time this same week. All about asking about the past. He did not react at first, presumably thinking that it was only the way that they could know more about each other. However, that day, Ran was too predictable.

She was acting clumsily. Her voice crashed, trying to put up words as her gesture was of thorough regret. Rei noticed that, no he was not blind. There was something about her that compelled him not to put his trust in her, or to raise a question which he would not, and never, do.

"Thought that you've forgotten..." Ran drew a circle on the grass. Her cheri ribbon dropped on the ground as she folded her ears in half. He picked it up, she not having an intention to retrieve it. "Consider a gift from me," she said with a low voice, standing up. "The sun almost disappears. Let's call it a day, shall we?" A genuine smile blossomed on her angelic face.

"See you tomorrow," he replied, staring at her fading silhoutte.

...

Night passed eventually, and there was dawn, cracking at the mountain range. With her strap bag ready and the letter in her paw, Ran set off, concealing all the deepest feelings she had been keeping inside her bleeding heart.

Somewhere beyond that horizon was the place for her. With hope and a bit of luck, she went. No turning back was she constantly reminded herself about, no crying was what her soul prevented her from doing, and keep moving forward was her sole and foremost priority at this point.

But little did she know, Rei was waiting for her in the sunset that day. He clutched the ribbon tightly in his paw, grinding his teeth together. Tears trickled across his face, as he punched at the tree nearby. Collapsed and depressed, he whispered, "You're really leaving, aren't you..."

In the twilight, his voice blended into the light, soothingly engulfing the darkening sky.

 _Short steps, deep breath._

 _Everything is alright._

 _Chin up. I can't, step into the spotlight._

 _She said, "I'm sad", somehow without any words._

 _I just stood there, searching for an answer._

"Rei, stop it. You know I can't swim..." Ran shouted, struggling to keep Rei's paws from dragging her into the river.

"Accept no no then?"

With a powerful pull and she fell into the water. Splashing continuously at Rei's face, she realized that the depth of the river only covered her paws. But, it did not stop her from repaying him with a punch in his face, which he just dodged with ease, "You stupid Eevee!"

"Scolding yourself too, y'know?"

 _Why do my words, always lose their meaning?_

 _What I feel, what I say,_

 _There's such a rift between them._

 _He said, "I can't, seem to really read you."_

 _I just stood there, never know what I should do._

"C'mon! Don't tell me you're afraid of this little height?" The lighthouse at the abandoned quay was filled with Ran's laughters. Rei, on the other hand, found himself stuck at the very first step of the flight of stairs leading into the control room.

"S-Shut up..."

"One two three then..." Ran sneaked behind his back, smiling mischievously, "...or not?"

"Wait!"

 _When this world is no more._

 _The moon is all we'll see_

 _I'll ask you to fly away with me_

 _Until the stars all fall down._

 _They empty from the sky_

"Aren't those stars beautiful?" A moonlit hill filled with luminous moss. The aurora glistened the abyss, trails of stars forming flawless constellations. Rei played the melody as usual, and to Ran, it was something that calmed her down. She fell asleep inside his warm chest. Rei stared at the sky. A shooting star dashed through...

 _But I don't mind._

 _If you're with me, then everything's alright._

 _..._

Years had passed. The Rescuer Federation in town had a new recruit, a Jolteon. He was known for completing missions in a flash, consecutively raising his rank and skills to the state of flawlessness. However, he led a solitary life, was never seen going with anyone.

There were rumours about him, about his evolution. Some said that it was an accident at an exploration site, others claimed that someone had offered him the evolution stone. Still, none remained answered since so little about him was known, even amongst the Pokémon he used to work with.

The only thing that was spread around was that before the day he joined the Federation, there had been a fierce battle...

Then, one day, another recruitment was pinned on the bulletin board. A Sylveon with the name Rin was assigned by the headquarters of the Federation to pair with him on a trip to Eclipse Cliff to find out about the cause of beserked Pokémon. He denied it as first, but as the matter was made complicated for him, he reluctantly accepted it.

"Believe it or not... I miss you..."

Rei slammed the door, leaning against it. Exhaling defeatedly, he took out the ribbon from his strap bag.

"You was the first and only Pokémon that made me smile. But now that you went away, everything was just... gone."

"Rei? Are you home?"

The door opened, and in front of him stood a Sylveon.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"The sky is perfect tonight. I thought we could... you know, go for a walk? It'll help me understand you better," Rin said mildly, not facing the Jolteon by his eyes. "Besides, we'll be on a mission together, maybe you could show me something."

Rei hesitated a bit, but something inside him forced him to agree with this.

"F-fine..."


	3. III

**Chapter III:** **When the stars fall down**

"Aren't those stars beautiful?"

...

A familiar scenario. Two eeveelutions, two parallel fates, two hearts of grievance and hesitation. How long had it been since the last time we had this wonderful starry night on the shining hill full of luminous moss? Who knew? He knew. The last time and also the first one, he got a chance to lie down on the grass, humming a melody with the presence of her nearby.

So sweet the memories were. Time just flied, and nothing stayed forever. He was closing his eyes, not paying attention to the Sylveon who would be his partner on the mission next morning. He sighed, a rare action. She went on fixing her eyes at the darkening clouds, the ones painted with a sparkling trail of the full-moon rays.

She wanted to talk, but something stopped her. This was not the first time she faced him. It was on the day of her return, that sunset, she went along the path to her old house. And, she met him. Just like the day he saved her, the sadness in his eyes deepened through time. He evolved, but as if it had been something he did not want to do in the first place.

She gathered all her courage to talk to him again, hoping that he would realize who she was. But, he treated her as stranger, telling her to go away and leave him alone. She understood what he had been through, but she just could not accept it. She ought to find a way, a way to get closer to him, to let him know she was her.

So, she headed for the Federation. With some relationships, it was not too difficult for her to be assigned with him on a mission. After all, years of training paid off, and the headquarters sealed the deal. Her heart was jumping to the moon and back. Then, they asked about her name. No, letting her name pinned on the board would be too easy for him.

"It's Rin," she said firmly. A little change in the sound, and now that she was a Sylveon, would leave him a little time to figure out. That was what she wanted, though. The promise, that sunset, all had proven to her that he still remembered who she was.

...

"Yeah?" he replied soullessly.

"How come you never talk to me except when we were in the Grand Hall?" Rin asked, placing hope on the sky.

"I have nothing to say, that's all," he said curtly, tossing in the opposite direction.

"Do you... ever fall in love?"

Rin was blushing like a tomato after that question. It was not like _her_ to ask that question, but it was also not much of a surprise since the first time she saw him, and the time they had spent together, how could emotion not develop? Rei remained silent, and out of the blue, the melody resonated. It was something that cut the string of life that had been dragging her all along. All was lyrics and rhythms, but they made her felt pleased and relaxed.

"She was the first and the only one who made me smile," he whispered after the melody had ended. "Sometimes, I ask myself. Is it right for me to exist in this world? Why did I even exist in the first place? I've got no one to fall back on, no one cares about my existence. They only get closer to me the day I became the fastest mission-runner in the Federation. Do they know that I have emotions too?"

"I..."

Words ceased to flow out from within her. She stopped dead in track, wanting to show her sympathy, but in the end, she just couldn't do it. The situation turned intense, and when it all returned to the stillness, a shooting star tore the sky. Instinctively, she smiled.

"Rei, a shooting star. Let's make a wish," she whispered, poking at him.

"I don't believe in Jirachi," he replied.

"Don't say that." Rin put her paw on his left shoulder, her eyes showing its most sincere gratitude. He turned back, and upon looking at her, he exhaled exhaustedly. "I wish the one I love will love me in return," Rin chanted, closing her eyes.

"I wish for your wish to come true," he said, surprised her a bit. However, before she could ask him the reason, Rei stood up, tall and strong in the moonlight. "It's getting rather late, you should go home now. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

...

The way home become heavy to both of them.

Rin and Rei shut the doors behind them, both heading off to their bed.

Rin curled up inside her cozy blanket, reaching out her ribbons to turn off the light while Rei sat next to the window frame, staring out at the horizon that soon turned abyss. She slammed her head into the pillow, shouting as loud as she could, and then faced the ceiling with her arm above her head. Rei, on the other hand, heaved a sigh again and trotted downstairs and packed his strap bag for tomorrow. It was where the cheri ribbon caught him stunned again.

"I love/miss you," they said in unison.

...

Chronicle Forest, a mystical creation of this world and also the birth place of berserker virus. The very first case of Pokémon turning wild was found in this place, along with the inscription of the cure in the deepest part. Typical isn't it? The sun rose beyond the mountain range, and with all the necessary supplies, Rei and Rin dashed through the place. While he relied mostly on his speed to squirm through the lush bushes, she jumped between the tree branches, giving directions for him.

Two of them made an efficient team. Whenever troubles got in their way, Rei was the clearer as Rin stayed behind, backing him up with healing and boosting moves.

"Watch out!"

An Aggron approached them from behind, aiming its sharp claw at Rin. Swiftly, she dodged it, and repaid it with a pixilated hyper voice. Then, as she dashed behind Rei, a shadow ball collided with the steel armor of the infected Pokémon, shutting down it consciousness. More of them started to corner the two. Rin seized the opportunity, and eliminated all the lightning-rod possesers, leading way for Rei's discharge to kick in.

Half of the berserked Pokémon was paralyzed as they constantly gasping for air. At last, Rei and Rin made it to their destination.

"Here it is!"

A floating stone surrounded by crimson unknown spell circles revealed itself in the middle of a spring. Rei and Rin looked at each other, hesitate to take another step to take the stone off its place. Cautiously, Rei moved forward, and as they had predicted, stealth stones rose up from the ground as well as the toxic spikes.

"Be careful, Rei!" Rin bit her lips, seeing the dangers arise each step Rei took.

"Grr..."

One thing she did not know was that behind her, an infected army slowly approached. As she turned around, it was too late. A scream clashed against Rei's ears, to his bare eyes, a Sylveon collapsed, blood trekking out from her body. He abandoned the stone and ran towards her. Those menacing Pokémon kept looming around him.

"Rei..."

"Don't talk. You're bleeding badly."

He took out from his strap bag the Federation's trademark, clicking on the middle three times. A ray of light engulfed them completely, and in a blink of an eye, they were transported out to the crossroads, a mile away from the town.

The mission was not a success, but Rei managed to draw a map of the place and send it directly to the headquarters. A few days afterwards, a batallion was sent and the cure was found eventually. Rin was taken to the recovery room as soon as they arrived back. The Chansey nurse said she could not make it... Rei sat down in front of the glass window.

...

"About the girl you said yesterday, do you wish to see her again?" Rin asked, clearing the pathway.

"I heard that she went back to town a few day ago but as if she still remembered about me," Rei replied, kicking away the poor infected Cinccino.

Rin stopped dead in track the second time. She knew he was a bit dense, but this was too much to comprehend. It was not until he called her name again that her consciousness went back to her.

He continued, "Every sunset I stand there, waiting for her, hoping that she would, one day, show up. But as if the promise didn't make any sense to me 'till this point."

"At least you've tried," Rin chimed in. She felt a warm feeling running across her heart. He still thought about her. "You've tried your best to keep your promise and that alone made me happy..."

A slip of tongue and it caused a little suspicion to arise inside Rei.

"...if I was her," she quickly added, a smile blossomed on her face.

...

"I should've known sooner that it was you all along."

Rei buried his head into his chest, sobbing. Tears rolled on his face, sinking into his scarf. He stood up, walking into her room. The angelic face of the only girl he would put all his heart to made him shiver with regret. He withdrew the cheri ribbon, and tied it around her ear. He could not bare looking at her like this. No, it was not fair. Why was it him to be attacked in the first place? Why did he constantly bring about troubles to the one he loved?

"Ran!" he shouted out desperately, hugging her tightly.

Out there, a melody resonated, the same melody that had been carried by the wind since that day. And in the middle of a blooming garden, you could hear an angle singing, singing the song of an eternal existence. But, is it the end?

"Did someone make a wish?"

* * *

Note: Recently fixed some of my bad grammars! Sorry for that!


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Night started to fall on the street. Rei carried his steps heavily on the moonlit path all the way to his home. Never before had he experienced this complete sense of loss. It was not until the windchime on his door rang merrily in the passing wind that his consciousness went back to him.

Day and then night, the routine he once had now dragged him over the burden inside his heart. He felt like neither he was missing something nor there was something for him in the first place.

Meanings of living were all gone. They disappeared as quickly as they arrived. He used to cherish them thoroughly before that event happened. Had it not been for her reckless action, had it not been for his ignorance of her, had it not been for the strange act that she had put up, maybe, just maybe, they could sit together again in the twilight tonight with her making him smile sincerely.

He had awaited it for too long that in the end, he could not do anything for her. Clutching on the cheri ribbon, his heart sank deeply down a bottomless sea. He had no one to share this with, no one except her.

However, it suddenly dawned on him that she was just another torture from his own destiny.

…

"So you're the one who made the wish?"

Jirachi flew down in front of Ran, smiling childfully. She was astonished for a second, then took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Yes, I did make a wish. Why?" she asked back, but having recalled what she had said, she felt a little bit embarrassed. "But how can you hear it, I mean you could not be…"

"Well, I'm the shooting star you saw the other day," Jirachi replied patiently, "so I thought you made a wish and I'm here now just to confirm it."

"Oh…"

Then Jirachi continued, "So your wish was to make Rei fall in love with you right? Here w-"

"Wait, I take that back!" Ran shouted, interrupting the wish granter, "Now thinking of it, I only saw it so childish of me to even make that wish."

She scratched the back of her head in awkwardness, "How about this. I wish I always be there for him when he needs me most."

"That's fine by me!" Jirachi beamed gladly. Then, a sphere of sparkling white covered its body as a sound resembling a song echoed from within.

The wish giver disappeared with the light, and a gust of wind blew pass the Sylveon's fur.

…

The last train of the day was about to leave Sunny Town. The atmosphere around the station started to return to the stillness that it had every evening. Rei was on that train, gazing out from the transparent glass. His eyes rolled left and right slowly, but there was something that made him feel uncomfortable. He had paid a visit to her house before he boarded this train. The emptiness echoed from all corners of the house. He did not stay there long because he knew it would only bring back traumatized memories. Rei heaved a deep sigh, resting against the wall.

"I'm sorry for her death, but you have to move on! There is a whole career ahead waiting for your arrival!"

He remembered that saying so clearly that as if it had been a cornerstone of his life journey.

"That's right, she's only another thing that destiny plays on me," he reassured himself but somewhat in vain. His eyes became teary.

Three loud rings from the bell of the train signalled its departure. Rei wiped the tears away, walking out from the carriage. The train would leave for another place where he would continue his career of being a professional rescuer.

"All aboard!" the train driver informed the last time. After that, the train set off.

The monotonous sound from the wheels clashing against the railway and the steady movement surely made she feel peaceful. The journey would take him two days, so there was no cause for him to be hurried.

"S-sorry!"

As he turned around, a image of a Sylveon flashed through his eyes. Could it be? No it couldn't be. He shook his head one more time but in front of him was still the Sylveon he knew, the one and only Sylveon with a cheri ribbon on her left ear. Was he hallucinating?

"R-Ran, i-is it you?" he stuttered, barely standing straight. The Sylveon did not reply but she smiled, a very sincere smile. She whispered a few words and then walked towards the door to the next carriage.

"Wait!"

Rei chased after her, but as the door swung opened, there was no sign of her.

 _"Remember, I'll always be there for you when you need me the most, so cheer up and have a good life, will you?"_

Rei collapsed on his knees. And from the window, he could see Ran smiling for him from the sparkling clouds...


End file.
